House Divided
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to Season 15 Premiere, House Divided.
1. Gibbs

**McGee** : "Gibbs? Gibbs?"

* * *

There had been times in the line of duty when their lives were in danger. In Gibbs case, it was more times than he could count. But this time, this time was different.

Tears rested in his eyes as he pleaded for Gibbs to respond. _Please, boss. Please don't leave me alone._

A few agonizing moments passed.

He was alive.

The relief inside him was evident. They had survived to fight another day.

McGee took a moment to steady his mind. They would do this. They would survive. They would get home.

The fear subsided long enough to execute the longest escape plan ever. And suddenly the moment when Gibbs almost died was pushed aside, until he closed his eyes to dream.


	2. Cell

They had just been thrown into their cell for the first time and Gibbs didn't mince words.

"I said I had it, to get out of there!"

McGee didn't intend to hold back either. "Couldn't leave you boss. You were outnumbered…you needed help..."

" _My_ problem!" He forcefully pointed as his chest. "Damn-it Tim!"

He took in a long breath. "I acted on instinct…you would have done the same thing boss."

Gibbs went silent.

"I made the choice. No going back now."

His boss took to pacing before meeting his eyes again. "Wanted to save you Tim."

McGee understood. "Wanted to save you too boss."

A few moments of silence passed between them.

"No matter what happens here…they get nothing from us."

"Copy that boss."

Gibbs nodded towards him. "I'd be proud if I wasn't so damn mad at ya."

Tim didn't smile. "Think we'll make it home?"

"I know we will."


	3. Abby 1

She flipped the calendar over to a new month and let her head hang low for a moment. She wasn't sure what she missed more, his hugs, kisses to her cheek or Caf Pow deliveries. But one thing was for sure, without Gibbs, Abby Sciuto was a shadow of a person. Ducky had tried to visit as often as he could, reassuring her, but over time she could see that even he was losing hope.

Arguably, the two men she loved most on the earth, were gone. In her darker moments, she hoped to hear they had found their bodies, if only for some closure. In her hopeful moments, she would visit Delilah and they would hope together.

She had decided to stay at Gibbs place and made up the couch as her familiar make shift bed. After all, his doorstep was where she landed on her hardest days, so it only seemed fitting she would wait for him there. His familiar scent comforted her. She even ventured down into the basement on occasion but only if his bourbon accompanied her. She often donned his USMC hoodie on the nights she cried herself to sleep. Phone calls with Tony every week helped, but nothing could replace Gibbs' three word sentences that had the ability to calm her like nothing else could.

One particular night, after Ducky's visit, she let her mind wander to what they must be going through. She hoped they were together. She hoped they were alive. She hoped they were hoping just like she was. She settled herself onto the couch and whispered softly to no one, "Please be okay," she didn't attempt to resist the tears. "Come home… _please_ come home."


	4. Tony & Abby

It had been 36 hours since he heard the news from Abby. It had only taken 1 hour to book his flight back to DC. He arrived at Gibbs door step and let himself in.

"Abs?" He set his luggage down near the steps and took it all in.

It was like coming home.

Minus the vintage furniture and dated decor.

"Please come home boss." He spoke out loud and wondered where Abby had gone. He made his way down to the basement and found her huddled in the corner on the concrete floor, Bert in hand and an empty wine glass beside her.

"Hey," she said softly. "I want to get up and hug you but…"

Tony didn't hesitate to join her on the floor, wrapping a strong arm around her. "I'm here. It's okay."

"What are we gonna do?"

Tony shook his head and pulled her in close. "Everything we can," he assured her. "That's if Probie & Gibbs haven't already escaped and are devising a way to get back to us."

"I want to believe that." Abby held down a sob. "I want to, so badly."

"They won't give up Abs." He went silent for a moment. "So neither should we."

Abby got as close him as she could. "After Ziva…I can't do this again."

Tony swallowed at the mention of her name. "Have to keep hope alive okay? No way Gibbs would let McGee off the hook for playing hero like he did…he will want to get home so he can punish him with hour long stares and head slaps."

Abby hid a smile. "Think they're okay?"

He didn't respond and only pulled her in tighter. Part of him wanted to board the first flight to Paraguay but another part of him knew he was exactly where he needed to be. If Gibbs had taught him anything, it was to be there for each other. And he knew Gibbs was there for McGee, just as McGee was for him. So he would do the same. He would be there for Abby until the arms that reassured her more than anything, could hold her again.


	5. Wood Carving

_**Gibbs:**_ _"Why did you have to break my wood carving?"_

* * *

 _"Patience." Jackson Gibbs had set aside his Sunday morning to teach his son how to wood carve and did his best to look past the irritated look on his face._

 _"Looks easy," Leroy scoffed a bit. "Anyone can do it."_

 _Jackson shook his head. "As I was saying, patience is key. You have to be delicate."_

 _His son looked on begrudgingly. "Delicate…right."_

 _After a while his son began to take interest. It was almost dinner time when they were through._

 _"Same time next Sunday Dad?"_

 _Jackson nodded. "Sure son."_

* * *

Gibbs carved a notch on the wood with the last ounce of strength he had.

"You okay boss?"

He only nodded towards him.

"Who taught you to carve like that?" Tim had learned more about Gibbs in the past two months that he did in all the years they had known each other. Random questions were a helpful way to past the time. Even if he did 90% of the talking himself.

"My dad."

Tim thought of his own Father whimsically. "Bet it took time to learn."

"It did."

"Think you could teach me, ya know, when we get home?"

Gibbs almost smiled. "Takes patience…need to be delicate."

"I can do that." It was then he reached over and placed his hand over Gibbs', knowing how truly tired he was. "You can sleep boss, I got your six."

* * *

" _You're a natural Leroy."_

 _He beamed with pride, holding his first wooden sail boat. "Thanks Dad…"_


	6. Be A Father

_**McGee:**_ _I'm gonna be a Father._

* * *

All those months sleeping on a floor, made him long for a bed more than a home cooked meal. But when it came time to rest, he couldn't. He only watched her, them, sleep. The reality of being home hit him like a ton of bricks as he listened to her breathe in and out, in and out, in and out. He had imagined this moment for months but now that it was here he wasn't sure how to move forward from here. Do things go back to normal, just like that? Does he kiss and hold her like he never left? Does they begin to shop for the nursery soon? Diapers? Bottles? How much time had he missed? Time he would never get back.

"Tim?" Delilah opened her eyes slowly.

Only she didn't get a response and noticed her husband was no longer beside her. She rolled to her left to find him fast asleep on the bedroom floor. She set herself in her wheelchair and made her way over to lay beside him.

"I'm here." She wrapped his arm around her and settled back to sleep.

McGee awoke moments later, startled. Delilah did the same.

"It's okay Tim. You're safe."

He let out a sigh and washed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't apologize," she reached for his hand. "You're here…all that matters is that you're here."

He took her in his arms as one thought raced back and forth in his mind. _"It really is real."_

It would take time for their new normal to begin. But she was right, he was safe….and exactly where he was always meant to be.

With _her_.


	7. You Believe They're Still Alive?

_**Ducky**_ _: "You believe they're still alive?_

 _ **Vance:**_ _"They are alive."_

* * *

He wasn't proud of it.

Hell, after almost three months, who wouldn't wonder?

There were only so many nights he could endure talking Abigail down from the ledge. After a while, he knew he was lying to her.

" _We must have faith Abigail."_

" _They will come home to us."_

" _I am sure they are holding on."_

If there was anything his seasoned life had taught him, it was to face reality. It wasn't helping anyone to hold onto false hope. It would only destroy the present.

It was about 38th day of no word that he found himself at an unfamiliar place. The two headstones gripped at his heart when he laid the flowers down.

"Didn't want you to think Jethro had forgotten about you." He smiled to himself. "Although, it is quite likely you know exactly where he is…." He glanced at the empty grave site beside them and looked upward. "Jethro once made it clear, that should he pass before me, he would want to be laid to rest here." Tears rested in his eyes now. "I take comfort in knowing that he has been reunited with you both. I only wish I could have said goodbye…I'm unclear how to move forward from here."

It was then he felt a few rains drops begin to fall. He didn't move. It soon began to pour and he remained there, an all familiar evening coming to his mind and heart. He remembered the cool steel behind his neck as Ari pressed it into him from behind. He had thought then, his life would end. That he would soon join Kate in her fate. But, life offered him another chance. A small part of him hoped Gibbs and McGee would be given one too.

"I suppose if I am to say goodbye, this would be a fitting place to do so." He knelt down slowly and sat in silence for a few moments. "It appears I outlived you dear boy, not my intention I assure you. I had hoped to enjoy my last year's reminiscing old stories with you over scotch…I had hoped to watch Timothy become a Father as I had Anthony. I did not know you when you were a Father, but I have no doubt you were as gracious and kind as they man I met so many years ago. I do not want to move on with life without you Jethro…but I know I must. For everyone's sake." He set down his final bouquet of now, soaked flowers and stood up.

"I wish I had met you Shannon, and dearest Kelly…but I take comfort in knowing he is with you now."

The rain let up, only as he began to walk away. Tomorrow was another day. Life, as miserable as it felt, went on. Time still passed. The bodies still came. The one constant he could count on. Hope was a luxury he could not afford.

Not anymore.


	8. Eight O'Clock

"Thanks Tony…Love you too…" Abby hung up regrettably. Their daily check in had become a source of comfort for her. The first few nights were the worst, but the ups and downs of wanting to stay positive and facing a terrible reality were exhausting her. She wondered how life could possibly keep going on without them. She knew self-pity wasn't an option. Drinking herself to sleep didn't work either. Keeping busy only made the lonely nights even harder. There had to be a healthy way to grieve, but her healthy way was missing.

Gibbs was her healthy way.

He was always there. To say nothing. To just hold her. Make the world melt away.

Her world was colder now.

She hated it.

She picked up the phone and texted Tony. "Think you could face time/tuck me in again tonight?"

He responded within minutes. "Sure. Tali is in bed at 8 o'clock your time…"

"Thanks."

"Clear to end the call when you start snoring right?"

She had to smile. "I do not snore!"

It was then she called Gibbs and let it go to voicemail. "The voicemail box you have reached has not been set up." She laughed briefly before getting ready for bed.

Eight o'clock couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
